Loving Gift
by L'il Will
Summary: Any pairing you want. They meet in an airport for a visit from college and share a loving moment


Loving Gift

By: L'il Will

I stare at the moving carousel at it spins the luggage around to the weary travellers who patiently await the arrival of their luggage so they may leave to any destinations.

Finally, after what seems like the longest time, my two giant black bags appear on the conveyer belt. Gently shaking as the belt vibrates with movement. I pick up one, then the other and reach in my pocket to pull out my keys. Flipping through them one-at-a-time, I mutter their names as I they go around the tiny ring. "...door, car, desk drawer, lock, ah...luggage."

The key slides in the slot of the first bag as soon as I got in the airport lounge. After turning, I realize it's the wrong key. Therefore, it must go in the other bags lock, or, these obviously aren't my bags.

I slide the cold, shiny piece of metal into its keyhole and give it a quarter-turn to the right. The lock clicks open revealing clothes, books and...the shining gold necklace I got as a gift for...'her.'

I can just imagine the beautiful piece of gold and diamond wrapped around her soft and milky neck. The golden heart with the small chunk of zirconium in the middle, dangling on to the chain, and hanging just above her cleavage. The mere thought of it makes me want to run and find her so I can wrap my arms around her and pull her into a deep and long-awaited kiss.

I sigh and put my gift away. I pick up my two bags and carry them out of the lobby. My head twists and turns as I walk. I'm looking for her, as you may have guessed. Then, I see her, sitting on a bench. 

Her arms spread out across the metal frame. Her legs were crossed. Her foot bounced left and right, as if dancing to some imaginary music. Her beautiful face was turned to the side. I'm sure she was watching to see my arrival and simply did not see me exit the area.

She looks so peaceful and quiet. It's almost as if all is right in the world right now. Someone could drop dead right now, in the middle of the floor, and she would still be eagerly awaiting the moment I come through those doors and meet her. 

The straight face she's wearing is almost an insult. I know how she can't wait to see me, but her face looks as if almost looks as if she doesn't care. However, the way she never takes her eyes off that exit, proves to me that she can't wait for the moment I step through the doors.

I'm probably just as excited. I haven's visited my girlfriend for a long time since I left for college Europe, and I can't wait to see the look on her face when I give her my gift. What does it look like when you mix surprise, happiness and love all in one expression? Is it a smile with wide teary eyes?, or will she try to hide those emotions? She might just wrap her arms around me and in a hug and bury her face in my chest. I guess I won't be able to see her face then.

Wow. These bags are heavy. Plus, I've been standing here, holding them for about five minutes. I'll just put them down beside the bench and sit with her. Even as I do sit down, she doesn't take her eyes away from that exit. She still thinks I'm there. I guess I could turn this into my own little experiment. How long will it take for my girlfriend to notice me?

It's almost impossible to believe that a girl like her could ever fall for a guy like me. I mean, we have a lot of friends who say 'Aren't they so cute together? They have so much in common.' but we have our differences to. Ever since we left for different colleges, I feel as if we grow fainter and fainter everyday. However, I know that no matter how long we're apart, or how big a fight we had, we love each other enough to get through it. 

We met so long ago, at summer camp. We had a pretty wild adventure then. (I don't believe I'm supposed to tell you about it.) It was that summer, that we two (and a few other close friends) felt a deep love inside us grow to a blossoming romance. Some of us knew we were meant for each other, but others just couldn't figure out that there was more than just a friendship there. 

The plane exiting area was clear. There was no one left in there. "Maybe he got into a little trouble getting off the plane." I hear her say beside me. She's so quiet. I guess she thinks I'm not coming. That's so cute. She's actually worried about me. Such a deed does not go undone. I promise myself that presenting her with my gift will prove my love, and show my thanks that she loves me back.

"Or maybe he's been beside you for the past five minutes." She flips her head around and stares at me with a look of surprise at first, then it changes to happiness as she flings her arms around my chest.

"I missed you so much." she weeps.

"I missed you too. Here I got you a little something." 

"Really? I didn't know we were exchanging gifts." she says, now sitting up.

"We weren't. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me in all of my life." I reach into the now unlocked suitcase and pull out the little jewellery case. I open it to reveal the shining gold necklace. She stares in awe. Unable to speak. Unable to move. She just looks at the piece of shining jewellery. 

"I...You...How did you afford this?"

"Let's just say that a campus tour guide isn't the most glamorous job in the world. That, and the money saved in my account. I still have that and plenty to make to the end of college though." I chuckle.

"I don't care." she squeals, teary eyed. "I love it!" She wraps her arms around me in a loving hug. I return the favour and loop my arms around her in an embrace not soon to be forgotten. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I'm well aware this has almost nothing to do with Digimon (which I don't own) but I just thought that you people would enjoy it if I didn't mention any names and let you choose who you like. Do you have any idea how hard it is to write anything when you don't have character to base it on?! 

Anyway, you choose, and tell me who you think it best fits in a review. 


End file.
